A world of broken pieces?
by McLoving Grey's
Summary: Ally's relationships with men have left her empty and hollowed out as a nutshell. Can her meeting with the witty and thoughtful defendant's lawyer bring her back on track? Larry/Ally.


**A/N - This is my first Ally McBeal story. I've always loved Ally and Larry as a couple in season 4, so I thought I could write a little something. Enjoy!**

Ally was nervous. She had a particular tough case to handle today. Her client was suing on the base that her husband had been lying to her since she had married him. And now her client, Rose, had found him in bed together with another man. This ought to be humiliating for her, especially since they were both raised in society. Everybody would sooner or later know what had happened. This was definitely not okay for Rose. She was upset and found that the only way to deal with it was to sue.

Ally looked into the mirror. She looked tired today. No wonder, she'd had problems sleeping for a while now. After Billy's death quite a few years back and all the relationships that hadn't work out, strained her to no end. The last relationship she'd had, was with Brian. She did like him, really, but he just wasn't worth moving in with. She knew he wasn't the right one for her. But really, what did she know about relationships after all? None of them worked out for the best for her. All of them left her empty. Her life consisted of an empty shell.

Thank god she had good friends around her. All her colleagues at Cage & Fish and of course her best friend Renee. Ally could always count on her to be there for her. She was the one who could always get her to come out of their apartment and have fun. Fun. Something Ally hadn't had in a long time.

She looked at the clock by her dresser and saw that she had to get going; otherwise she would be late for the meeting with the lawyer of the defendant. She had heard a lot about this lawyer. Apparently he had won a lot of his cases so far. He wasn't originally from Boston. He had only moved here a while ago, but from what she had heard about him, while he was in Detroit, he was very good at his job. His name was Larry, Larry Paul.

Quarter of an hour later, Ally found herself at Cage & Fish. She stood in front of the building and looked at the seven story white and brown structure of it. It was intimidating to say the least. There had also been rumors going about that it was haunted. This was due to a brutal homicide that had occurred in the 1930s right across from it. No one figured out what had happened. The case still hasn't been solved to this day.

Ally looked at her wrist watch and noted that she really didn't have much time left before she had to be up there. She let out a breath and headed towards the elevator. When it dinged to her floor she got out and quickly looked around. So far Larry Paul wasn't here yet. She headed to her office and found Rose seated and waiting for her.

"Good morning, Rose. I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a…well, never mind, I'm here now. How are you feeling?" Ally swooped past her and sat on her black, leather chair across form her and looked at her with a sincere expression.

"Good morning, Miss McBeal. I'm doing quite alright, even under these circumstances, thank you. Don't worry about being late. I just got here a few minute ago myself. It's not as if I really wanted to be here. I wish all of this would have never happened, but it did. Now I'm just hoping it'll be over soon." Rose looked at her nervously and leaned a little further back into the chair, while fiddling around with her Prada handbag.

"I know what you mean, Rose. Don't worry, it'll be over sooner than you think," Ally said while taking out the papers for the case. "But before we go and talk to your husband, do you have any further questions, or is everything clear so far?"

"Everything is clear. I appreciate your asking." Rose responded.

"Good, then I suggest we go to the conference room that has been all set up for this meeting. If you'll just follow me." Ally got up from her chair and walked out of her office in the direction of the conference room.

Once they got there, they found Mr. Larry Paul and his defendant waiting on them. Larry was talking to his client in a hushed voice, until he noticed Ally and Rose.

"Good Morning, Ladies. I'm glad to see you're both here." He smiled at them, holding out his hand to shake both Ally's and Rose's.

"And a good morning to you too, Mr. Paul. Let's go in, shall we?" Ally asked, pointing to the room.

One hour and 3 coffees later, Ally, Larry and their clients walked out of the conference room, having settled the basic things. Everything else that had to be settled now, could be done by the people working at the court. Ally was content with herself. The meeting hadn't turned out to be too much of a pain.

She walked towards the unisex when she heard someone calling for her. She turned around and saw Larry jogging up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss McBeal; I was wondering if you could tell me where the bathroom was?"

"Of course. I was headed there myself, just follow me." Ally said walking ahead.

"Thank you." came Larry's reply catching back up with her, to walk by her side.

"This is it." Ally said, before walking in, but not hearing the other pair of footsteps that had been following her. "Something the matter?" she asked confused, walking back out and looking at him.

"No, well yes. I was just wondering where the bathroom for the men was?" he said looking as confused as her.

"There isn't one," she responded "this is a unisex. Boys and girls go together."

Larry looked a little surprised. "Oh, well if that's the case, then after you." He said, pointing back to the door she had come out of.

Ally rolled her eyes and went back inside. He was definitely a little strange on his part, she thought to herself._ But he was cute. Stop it, Ally. He is the defendant's lawyer. You can't think that he's cute. But that butt of his. Yummy. She couldn't help but stare._

Ally shook her head. She had to come to her right mind again. She was not falling for him.

Once she came back out of the cubicle, she found Larry washing his hands. He saw her in the mirror and smiled. Ally walked to the washing basin next to him and let some soap run onto her palm.

"Well, that meeting was pretty civil before. It's good that we came to terms. It's delicate, I must admit." Larry began looking over at her.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm glad myself. I thought it would turn out to be much worse than it actually was." Ally responded giving him a small smile, before turning her head back to her hands, scrubbing at them a little too fiercely.

"Ouch." Larry said, looking first at her and then at her hands, noticing her rough scrubbing.

"What? Oh." Ally looked surprised and her cheeks turned a little pink. She didn't even notice that she was scrubbing so hard. She moved her hands under the water and let the cooling effect take place.

Larry looked at her amused. She got her to blush in front of him. Was he making her uncomfortable? She did look cute. Definitely one of his types: Mid-long brown hair, a suite that emphasized all her curves just at the right places. She was an eye-catcher.

Ally dried off her hands and looked up at him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Paul." She said and reached for his hand to shake.

"Please, it's Larry. " He said, holding onto her hand, until she let go first.

"Ok, then. It's Ally, by the way." She responded, getting ready to leave. But before she could make another move he pulled her towards him by the waist and looked her into the eyes.

Ally let out a small gasp. What was he doing with her? And what was he planning on doing to her?

Larry looked at her lips. Those perfectly formed, strawberry coloured lips. Nothing was this beautiful. Looking at her cheeks, he saw that faint flush and smiled to himself.

"I will see you around, won't I?" he asked quietly, looking straight at her and noticing that she was not expecting such a question.

Ally was flustered to say the least. She couldn't respond. Her breathing had stopped working, the minute he pulled her over to him. She could feel his warm breath on her face and smell his perfume wafting up her nose.

"I…," Ally responded looking at him, confused by his question. "I suppose you will." She finally said.

He nodded and let her go slowly, keeping contact until she was a couple of steps away from him. "Good, that's good." He responded with a smile.

Then he turned and walked out of the unisex. Ally was looking after him for at least 5 minutes until she remembered where she was. She had to get back to her office. She needed to call Renee and talk to her about…Larry. Or perhaps she would keep this little incident to herself. She wasn't sure about her next move, but one thing was for sure, she had to get out of the toilets.

**A/N – I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue or not.**

**Greetings, McLoving Grey's**


End file.
